


Who She Really Was

by DesertVixen



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Secret Identity, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Adora contemplates telling her secret
Relationships: He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Who She Really Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrickrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrickrose/gifts).



She was beginning to understand how Adam felt about this power they shared.

Constrained.

Constantly hiding this part of herself that she’d just discovered. Adam had been carrying this secret so much longer.

Adora felt it was different for her. Adam felt knowing would put everyone he loved in danger. 

For her, the discovery of who she really was had saved her. And her friends were already in danger from their own actions and choices.

Simply acknowledging who she was shouldn’t add to that danger.

The possibility of being wrong scared her.

So for now her secret would stay secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I really liked your idea of likening it to a coming out story, so I hope that came through.


End file.
